Aujourd'hui
by Nodoka997
Summary: [Défi n 6 de SwordsgirlJackie] Aujourd'hui semblait une journée ordinaire... Mais est-ce que ça existe vraiment, une journée ordinaire, chez les mugiwaras ?


Et voilà, j'ai essayé un autre défi proposé par SwordsgirlJackie ! Cette fois-ci, le but était de glisser dans la fic six citations ou allusions à des films/mangas/séries de notre choix... sauf de One Pice (et je cite, "parce que sinon c'est pas drôle !" XD) !

J'étais très fière de trouver les six allusions sans rechercher sur internet mais juste dans ma mémoire (si seulement c'était pareil pour les cours... *snif*), mais donc il est possible que les citations ne soient pas tout à fait exactes.  
Par contre, j'incite grandement de regarder ou lire les œuvres que j'ai cité en bas ^^

Bref, vous pouvez essayer de deviner sans regarder en bas si vous voulez, on verra qui trouve quoi 8D

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas trop !

* * *

_À quoi ressemble une journée ordinaire, dans l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ? Et bien, seraient tentés de dire la plupart, à une journée avec des rires et des ennuis. Oui, mais encore ? _

_Mais déjà, est-ce qu'une journée _réellement_ ordinaire se passe dans l'équipage ? Chaque journée n'est-elle pas, à sa façon, extraordinaire ? Parce que chez les Mugiwaras, une journée semblable à l'autre n'existe pas... _

_Mais, essayons quand même. Essayons de nous pencher sur une journée qui, au premier abord, semble ordinaire pour cet équipage de déjantés. _

_Aujourd'hui semblait une journée ordinaire. Pourquoi ? Et bien, parce qu'ils étaient encore aux prises avec la Marine..._

Nami soupira, découragée. Ses compagnons avaient l'air de prendre ça pour un jeu – enfin, surtout un certain crétin de capitaine dont le nom ne sera pas mentionné ici – mais ça commençait à devenir inquiétant. Ses assaillants ayant goûté les joies de la foudre avec son Climat Tact tombèrent, et la navigatrice réussit à crier par-dessus le vacarme ambiant :

** - Luffy ! C'est sans fin !**

En effet, Nami avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle mettait quelqu'un à terre, deux autres revenaient à la charge. C'était vraiment épuisant, à la longue.

** - Shi shi shi shi, compris !** s'écria Luffy avant d'étendre ses bras.

La navigatrice écarquilla les yeux. Oh non, il allait reprendre sa sale manie de tous les catapulter où il voulait !

** - Hé, je veux rester en vie, moi !** hurla un Usopp effrayé, résumant parfaitement l'état de pensée de Nami.

** - Simplement « rester en vie », c'est tellement ennuyeux ! **_**[1]**_ répliqua Luffy en éclatant de rire.

** - Oï, oï, oï, Luffy, fais attention à ma Nami-swan !** cria Sanji.

Luffy attrapa l'épaule de Nami et les propulsa sur le navire de la Marine. Elle maudit l'inconscience de son capitaine à agir comme si tous avaient un corps en caoutchouc. Miraculeusement elle atterrit intacte, réfléchissant déjà à une punition de la taille de la stupidité de son compagnon. Il allait morfler !

En fait, grâce à la stratégie de Luffy pas si stupide que ça, leur victoire fut plus rapide que ce que Nami escomptait. Bien sûr, la punition était toujours de mise – elle avait quand même vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, c'était la moindre des choses !

Son capitaine n'échappa pas à l'engueulade en règle une fois que le Sunny Go fut de nouveau en mouvement, prêtant peu attention à Sanji qui s'extasiait sur sa beauté quand elle était en colère en fond sonore.

** - Pour te faire pardonner, tu vas nettoyer tout le bateau !**

** - Quoi ? TOUT le bateau ?!** gémit Luffy. **Mais pourquoooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?!**

En réalité, c'était plutôt la tâche ingrate que tout le monde se refilait constamment, et comme elle ne voulait pas le faire – il était de plus humainement impossible de rentrer dans le dortoir des garçons sans s'asphyxier – cette punition était toute trouvée. De toute façon, tripler la dette de ce morfale de Luffy ne servirait à rien.

Mais au bout de dix minutes à peine son capitaine s'exclama :

** - J'ai fini !**

Oh. Bien. Très bien. Elle se sentait d'humeur joueuse, aujourd'hui.

Les poings sur les hanches, Nami passa ensuite un doigt sous une table ; il en ressortit rempli de poussière. _**[2]**_

** - C'est pas fait ici !** répliqua-t-elle, triomphante.

Luffy se mit à la supplier d'arrêter la punition mais elle refusa farouchement – pas question d'entrer elle-même dans le dortoir des garçons ! Robin se mit à rire discrètement derrière elle, ayant très certainement compris la stratégie de sa nakama.

Cependant, elle aurait dû s'en douter, quelques minutes plus tard, Luffy jouait avec les éponges, envoyant en riant de la mousse sur la tête d'Usopp et Chopper. Elle soupira, ni vraiment étonnée, ni vraiment énervée. C'était Luffy, après tout.

Le soleil se mit à décliner rapidement et Sanji hurla :

** - À table !**

Zoro se réveilla enfin de sa sieste, et imaginant certainement le saké qui irait avec, s'étira en s'exclamant :

** - Enfin ! Après l'effort, le réconfort !**

** - Quel effort _[3]_, espèce de tronche de gazon ?! T'as fait que roupiller pendant qu'on se battait !**

** - N'importe quoi, sourcil en vrille !**

** - De quoi ?!**

** - Tu veux te battre ?!**

Nami perdit le fil lorsque les deux protagonistes devinrent une mêlée de sabres et de pieds et sourit lorsqu'elle vit l'enthousiasme de Luffy face à la perspective du repas.

Elle se leva à son tour et se surprit à ne pas cesser de sourire. Au contraire même, son sourire ne s'agrandit que davantage. Aujourd'hui n'était qu'un jour ordinaire... Pourtant, la bonne humeur du capitaine gagna rapidement tout le monde, et même Zoro et Sanji écourtèrent leur bataille.

** - La vie n'a pas à être parfaite. Elle a à être vécue. _[4]_**

Nami sursauta en entendant la déclaration de Robin. L'historienne lui rendit son regard avec un gentil sourire, une main dans son livre pour conserver sa page. La navigatrice mit un léger temps avant de comprendre ce que voulait réellement dire Robin, et son visage s'illumina davantage encore. Ce que son amie sous-entendait, c'était que la vie était comme ça, sur le Sunny, et que c'était tant mieux. Certes, aujourd'hui n'était qu'un jour ordinaire. Mais Luffy, avec sa bonne humeur constante, transformait cette journée en quelque chose de palpitant, de passionnant, quelque chose en plus, qui faisait qu'on pouvait repenser à cette journée avec joie. Luffy transformait leur vie en un monde d'émerveillement infini _**[5]**_. Et cette chose, c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait trouvé chez personne d'autre.

Le silence du bateau se brisa quelques instants plus tard par Brook qui annonça :

** - Yohohohoho ! J'ai fini de composer ma nouvelle chanson... Elle s'appelle Lacie ! _[6]_**

Et il s'empara de son archet sans attendre, emplissant l'air d'une mélodie apaisante. Le repas fut plus calme que d'habitude, chacun écoutant avec ravissement le musicien frotter les cordes de son violon. Nami ferma les yeux, heureuse. Il n'y avait qu'avec Luffy qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point la vie était belle.

* * *

_**[1]**_ Citation dans Sherlock à l'épisode 3 de la saison 2 (_The Reichenbach Fall_), lorsque Moriarty lance : « Just ''stay alive'' is so boring, Sherlock ! ».

_**[2]**_ Allusion à Rivaille (ou Levi) dans Shingeki no Kyojin : maniaque, passer le doigt sous une table et le ressortir plein de poussière est une habitude qui revient.

_**[3]**_ Citation de L'Âge de Glace 3, lorsque Eddie et Scratch se disputent : « Après l'effort, le réconfort ! », « Quel effort ? ».

_**[4] **_Citation de Dexter dans l'épisode 12 de la saison 4 (_The Getaway_) : « Life hasn't to be perfect. It has to be lived. ».

_**[5]**_ Allusion à Warehouse 13, où l'expression « A world of endless wonder » revient souvent.

_**[6]**_ Allusion à Pandora Hearts : « Lacie » est une musique très importante et remplie de mystères dans le manga.


End file.
